


A Walk in the Park

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Fitzsimmons enjoying some ice cream while taking a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I've had sitting in my documents forever so I thought I might as well just publish it. Hope you enjoy!

Walking through the park, hand in hand, was Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, both enjoying a nice, sunny day together. Jemma was in a beautiful yet simple sundress, white with yellow daisies patterning it and Fitz wore some jeans and a button up. As they took in the scenery and just enjoyed each other’s presence they spotted an ice cream vendor, deciding it was the perfect thing to have on a warm day like today.

Once they got the ice cream they decided to find a bench in the shade and sit down to enjoy their tasty, frozen treats. Jemma enjoyed a scoop of strawberry ice cream and Fitz started to quickly devour his vanilla cone. As she ate, Jemma leaned against Fitz, resting her head against his while they watched the people pass by and the squirrels hop around.

A warm breeze passed by, summer was fast approaching, so they would be able to have these excursions for a few more months before snow made it difficult. The dappled sunlight filtering through the trees reminded them of that fact. Bellies full with their delicious treats, the duo got up and continued to walk hand in hand through the park.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my work on my tumblr, same name as on here: viridforest
> 
> (Me being too lazy to actually link my tumblr.)


End file.
